Future Not So Bright
by Kiku-chan3322
Summary: JudaiXJohan. It has been five years since Judai graduated from Duel Academia. Now 22 years old his life couldn't be worse! but can his old crush Johan help him back on his feet? CHAPTER 10 FINAL! this is now rated M for....well you know!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Kiku-chan3322**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh GX**

-------

It was cold and rainy. Yuki Judai was walking in the streets with his black rain coat. The taxi's and cars speed home, it was rush hour. Judai lost his driver's license from his little drinking under the influence incident. So now he walked home to his tiny apartment. Since he graduated from Duel Academy five years ago life hasn't been going well. He became a pro duelist for a while but when his girlfriend decided to leave him, she took all his money. Soon he lost every duel he had and his career hit rock bottom. Now Judai works for a newspaper company, but makes little money. Since he has debts to pay from all the expensive things he bought when he was a famous duelist, this doesn't work to his advantage.

Judai walked up the stairs of the apartment building. When he got to his room there was a sign on the door. He pulled it off the door and scanned it.

"Oh great…" He mumbled under his breath.

It was a notice letter. If Judai didn't pay his rent then he would have to leave the apartment.

Judai took off his wet coat and threw it on a chair. He took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He looked at the answering machine, 3 new messages. Judai pressed a button on the machine.

A girl's voice started speaking, "Judai, I haven't heard from you in a while. I was wondering if you were okay. Everyone is worried about you. Please call me back."

Judai sighed, "Geez, Asuka is starting to sound like my mother."

Judai walked into the bathroom as the next message played.

"Mr. Yuki this is our fourth warning that if you don't pay your water bill we will shut off your pluming. You have one week to pay us one hundred and fifty dollars, have a nice day." The message ended.

Judai started to brush his teeth as the last message played.

"Hey slacker! Get out of your sloppy mess you call an apartment! All you do is sleep and not talk to anyone, start calling back or I'll drag you out of your apartment!" Manjyome of course, he still hasn't changed after five years.

Judai laughed, "Ya well I hope your brother is doin' your girlfriend right now you jackass."

He spit out the toothpaste in his mouth. Judai came out of the bathroom and stripped down to his boxers. He started walking through the mess of moldy pizza, CDs, bills, and books. He laid down in his unmade bed and turned on the TV, the news was on.

"What's going on with the world today?" Judai said to himself.

The anchorman sat there with a smile as he talked about the world's daily drama. "In other news, Sho Marufujihas won yet another duel yesterday. I must say he is blossoming into a legend!"

"Sho, the guy who could never surpass me is now a better duelist than I'll ever be." Judai said in a blank voice. Judai turned off the TV and laid on the bed looking at the ceiling. "I need to pull it together, I'm broke and I'm going to lose my apartment. Yet, it doesn't bother me."

Judai was almost asleep until he heard a knock at the door. He jumped up out of bed and stumbled on the junk on the floor. He finally made it to the door and opened it.

A short man stood at the door. "Judai!" The man yelled.

Judai rubbed his head half asleep, "Y-Yes Morey?"

"You need to pay your rent!" He yelled again.

Judai rubbed his eyes, "Put I have a week to get the money."

The man shook his head, "It said you had to pay rent, but that is for the government, not me! You owe ME money for letting YOU stay here!"

"I'm sorry Morey but I don't have any money right now." Judai yawned.

The short man held up three fingers at Judai, "You got three days, you hear me? Three days to come up with the fifty dollars you owe me or I'll kick your ass out of here so fast it'll make your head spin!"

Judai nodded and shut the door.

He walked back to his bed and took his pillow and threw it at the wall, "Damn it!" He pulled his hair, "What am I going to do?" Judai flopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling for another ten minutes before falling asleep.

----

Judai awoke then next morning, it was still crappy outside. This was a sign of a great day. Judai got out of bed and ran he hands through his brown hair. As he stood up he looked at the clock.

"Shit!" He yelled, "I'm late!"

He rushed in the bathroom and pulled on his khaki's on. He slipped on his button up shirt and put on his tie. Judai ran out of the bathroom and put his shoes on than ran out the door at lights speed.

Judai ran outside to the rainy wet streets. He put his briefcase over his head and ran as fast as he could. He came to a crosswalk and it had a red sign to tell people to wait. Judai ran out in the busy streets oblivious to the car coming.

The car screeched to a halt and the driver started cussing.

Judai ignored the enraged man and kept on running. He ran what seemed like forever until he finally came to a large building. He ran through the automatic doors of the newspaper company.

The secretary sat at her desk doing her paper work but stopped to look up at Judai. "Mr. Yuki, you're late."

"I-I know." Judai huffed.

The woman whispered to Judai, "You better see the boss right away before he gets angrier."

He nodded then ran to the elevator that was about to close but he dashed and made it in time to pull it open. The brunette slipped in the elevator and pressed one of the buttons. Judai was so nervous thinking of what his boss would do to him. Even the elevator music wouldn't clam his nerves.

The elevator beeped when it got to his floor and he burst out of it and ran down to his boss's office. People said 'Hello' to him but Judai ignored every one of them.

He finally came at a stop when he was standing right in front of a wooden door. Judai reached for the knob but stopped. He could hear his heart beat through his ears. The brunette regained composer and opened the door to his fate. Judai slipped his skinny body through the door.

A big man was sitting at his desk with his arms folded. The card on his desk read 'Mr. Reeds' apparently that was his name.

Judai stiffened up. The look in that man's eye would scare anyone.

The man stood up from his leather chair.

Judai gulped.

"Mr. Yuki, I know you're young and in your twenties but that is no excuse to be late!"

Judai nodded in agreement.

"This is the third time you have been late for work this week. I have cut you a lot of breaks but I have no use for slackers."

Judai almost laughed, his boss was starting to sound a little like Manjyome.

Mr. Reeds signed, "I'm sorry Mr. Yuki you're a great guy and all but…"

Judai sank, "You're firing me right?"

He closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, but I'm sure that there is a better job out there for you."

"No wait you can't fire me! I got bills to pay! I'm getting kicked out of my apartment!" Judai yelled at the large man.

Mr. Reeds shook his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Yuki but I just can't have you around here anymore."

"No please, I won't have anywhere else to go!" Judai pleaded.

"It's a no Judai, now please get out of my office." Mr. Reeds said.

"I'll be better Mr. Reeds, I promise! I'll get you coffee, I'll clean your house, hell I'll do your laundry just don't fire me!" Judai screamed.

"Judai, don't make me call security." The man threatened.

Judai didn't heed the warning and kept on yelling and pleading, "Please sir I'll be better!"

The man pressed a button that went on the intercom, "Security!" His voice echoed through the building.

In a few seconds very large men came in with black suits and grabbed Judai by both his arms.

Judai struggled to get free but the men were way to strong for him. "You can't do this to me!" He screamed.

Security started to drag Judai out of the office all the while kicking and screaming and cursing. This little show went on until they dragged him all the way downstairs to the automatic doors, where they threw him out on the wet concrete. The automatic doors shut and locked.

Judai ran up pounding on the door, "Let me in damn it! Give me another chance!" He sank down to the ground. He didn't cry but he was crying on the inside.

Judai got up from the ground and started walking. He didn't know where we was gong he just wanted to walk. He didn't have anywhere to go, without a job he can't pay his rent or bills. His credit will be shot and he can't ever have a credit card again. When he was walking he just kept on thinking about what he was going to do after he loses his apartment and basically his life. Maybe he'll go live with Asuka, she wouldn't mind. But her fiancée was a real ass, he wouldn't allow it.

Judai signed, "This wouldn't have happened if I would have listened to my mom about that bimbo I was going out with."

Judai just decided to go back to his apartment; he can't just keep walking around the whole city. He turned around and started to head back. He walked and walked and drowned in his misery.

Judai finally came up to his apartment. He didn't really want to go in but it was his shelter for the night.

He walked up the stairs like always and walked down the dark hallways until he got to his room. But something was wrong; Judai realized his door was open. He opened the door to his room. He froze in shock….everything was gone!

Kiku-chan3322: Well that's it for the first chapter. Things don't seem to be going well for Judai. plz tell me what you think about that first chapter and tell me if I should continue!

Judai: Plz plz plz review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Kiku-chan3322**

**Disclaimer: If I seriously owned Yu-gi-oh GX do you think I'd be writing Fanfic?**

Judai stood there in the empty room. His CD's were gone, TV, Stereo, even the moldy pizza! Judai started looking around the room nervously, "Oh my God, oh my God! They took it!" Judai stood up and looked around some more, "Those bastards to my wallet! That was all the money I had!"

Judai's worries were interrupted by the telephone. He didn't bother to answer; it was probably Asuka or something. The ringing stopped and there was a male voice on the answering machine.

"Judai, it's been a long time." said the voice.

"Oh, not long enough!" Judai said with frustration in his voice.

"This is Johan Andersen, I was wondering since I'm in town if you wanted to hang out or something."

Judai froze, "Johan…?"

"I'm in town on business and since I haven't talked to you in five years, I think I would be good to catch up on things. Well call me back, bye."

Judai sat down on his bed, "Johan….I can't believe it. I never thought I was going to talk to him again." He sat there staring at the phone but he shook his head, "No I can't call him, not after I was too much of a chicken shit to ask him out!"

Judai got up from the bed and stripped out of his clothes and walked into the bathroom. He turned the nozzle on the shower and stepped in. Judai let the warm water hit his skin and run down his body. He put his hand against the tile wall of the shower.

'What am I going to do?' Judai thought to himself.

Judai took the shampoo off the floor of the shower. He ran his hands in his brunette hair and lathered it up good. He hung his head in the water and washed out the soap.

But soon something hit Judai, he had been so oblivious to what is going on and it finally sank in. He sank to the floor of the shower and started to cry. "Why is this happening to me?!" He screamed beating the tile until his knuckles started to bleed. He looked up at the flickering light. He was starting to get nauseous from the heat of the shower and his problems. Judai turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out of the steamy room, his face flushed from the warmth.

Judai threw off his towel and put on some boxers and pajama pants. He laid on his bed and. he looked over at the phone, thinking about Johan.

Judai stood up from the bed and picked up the phone. He went to dial a button but hung up the phone. "I can't do this!" Judai looked outside to see the rain starting to pour. "Johan was the only one I actually had feelings for and I blew it!"

Lightning struck outside the city.

Judai stared at the phone again, "But…will I regret it if I don't call him now?" He took a deep breath and lifted up the phone slowly. He carefully dialed his number and it started to ring and ring and ring until…

"Hello?"

Judai gulped, "H-Hi Johan it's me Judai."

"Hi Judai! It's been so long!" Johan said so cheerfully.

"Y-Ya five years, since Duel Academia." Judai's breathe kept on shortening.

"Well I'm in town and I was wondering if you wanted to come meet me at the Café near the grocery store.." Johan said.

Judai smiled, "Sure that sound great, when should we meet?" He asked.

"Oh how about…an hour?" He said in a perky voice.

Judai gasped "An hour?!"

"Oh is that too sudden?" Johan asked.

Judai shook his head, "Oh no it's fine I'll be there."

"Alright well see you there, bye!"

"Ya…bye." Judai's voice got quiet. He slowly hung up the phone. Judai was kind of shell shocked about this. "Maybe…he can help me." He said to himself.

----

Johan sat there in the café reading his book. He didn't change much since Duel Academia, actually not at all. He sat there and took a sip of his steaming coffee. He looked outside the window at the grey, gloomy, depressing scenery.

Johan looked at his watch, "Hm…Judai should have been here by now." He sighed and got up from his chair, "Maybe he didn't want to see me." Johan reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He threw a ten on the table.

He started walking towards the door. As soon as he opened the door something ran into him. Johan fell to the ground, "Ow!" He looked up to see Judai on top of him rubbing his head.

"Judai?"

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Judai huffed.

Johan smiled, "It's okay, I'm glad to finally see you."

Judai smiled back, "Me too."

"Um, I would love to talk to you more but I can't if you're laying on top of me."

Judai blushed a dark red. He jumped off of Johan, "I-I-I'm so sorry!"

Johan laughed, "It's okay." He got up from the tile floor of the café. He brushed himself off and fixed his shirt. He smiled at Judai again, "You wanna go somewhere else?"

Judai shrugged, "Sure, but where are we gonna go?"

"I don't know. What about your place?"

Judai was laughing inside. Like he would even allow Johan to walk through the neighborhood let alone take him to his apartment….that was now empty.

"No trust me you don't want to go there." Judai laughed a little.

Johan thought for a minute then jumped, "I know! I saw this really cool new Duel Monsters shop! You want to go?"

"Sure!" Judai said full of excitement. He hadn't played Duel Monsters in years. After dropping out of the pros he sort of lost interest.

Johan grabbed Judai's hand and dragged him along, "Then let's go!"

Judai nodded and they sprinted out into the rain, they didn't care if they got wet.

They laughed and ran as fast as they could all the way to the card shop. They almost forgot they were even holding hands.

They walked in the store soak and wet. Judai shook his head to get the water off.

Johan giggled, "Stop you're getting me wet!"

"Sorry." He laughed.

Johan and Judai walked around the store looking at all the cards and booster packets. Judai stopped when he saw one of the cards, it was a Winged Kuriboh. He picked up the card and stared at it, that's when he heard it.

"Kuri, kuri!"

Judai gasped and looked around, nothing. He hadn't seen Winged Kuriboh since he stopped dueling. He missed his little fur ball friend, and the other Duel Monster Spirits too.

Johan pull his hand on Judai's shoulder, "You alright?"

He blinked twice then came out of la la land. "Yes." He said quickly and hid the card behind his back.

Johan shrugged, "Okay then." He walked off to look at more of the cards.

Judai slipped the card in his pocket, "This will be our little secret." He whispered to the card. He ran to Johan looking at some rare cards in a glass case.

Johan pointed at one of the cards, "Look at that Judai!"

He peeked through the glass. "Wow, a Dark Magician! I wish I had one!" Judai said in awe. He looked over at Johan, "Hey I was wondering, do you still see your Duel Spirits?"

Johan smiled, "Everyday. Do you still see yours?"

He shook his head, "After I gave up dueling they sort of disappeared."

"Ya I heard what happened with your girlfriend. It's a shame really, you were a pro too."

Judai sighed and looked away.

Johan grabbed Judai's hand, "Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

Judai smiled, "Never mind that, I want to know how your life has been."

Johan laughed, "It's good. I still duel now and then. I do volunteer work at the hospital sometimes, I'm still looking for a descent job though. I live in an apartment about two hours away from here."

"Seems like life is going good for you." Judai said.

He nodded, "Yep, and what about you?"

Judai looked away, life wasn't going to good of course but would Johan think less of him if he told him what was happening? He was always an idiot in school, maybe he expected this.

"Well…life is…okay." Judai said.

Johan raised his eyebrow, "Define 'okay'."

Judai hesitated, "Well I sort of got….fired."

Johan gasped, "Fired?! Oh Judai what did you do?"

"I-I don't know I was late a lot and I was sort of a slacker." Judai sort of smiled.

Johan sighed, "Anything else?"

"Um…well funny thing happened today, I mean you're gonna laugh so hard." Judai laughed but Johan could tell that this wasn't going to be funny at all.

Judai rubbed his head, "Well, I kind of got robbed today."

Johan's eye got wide, "Oh my God are you okay? Were you home when it happened?"

Judai shook his head, "Oh no I came home and all the stuff was gone."

"Do you have any money?" Johan asked concerned.

Judai smiled, "Nope, I got three days to pay Morey and a week to pay the rent."

Johan shook his head in disbelief, "Judai this is serious! I'll lend you the money to pay your rent."

"No, I don't want your money Johan." Judai sighed, "I've hit rock bottom Johan."

Johan pulled out his wallet and took Judai's hand. He placed a wad of cash in Judai's hand.

Judai's eye widened, that was a lot of money.

"Take it." Johan said.

Judai shook his head and gave the money back, "No I can't take this." Judai started walking towards the door.

Johan ran after him. "Judai!"

Judai walked out into the freezing rain. He walked to the side of the street and tried calling for a taxi.

Johan grabbed Judai's arm and dragged him to the ally between the Duel Monster shop and the drug store.

"What are you doing?" Judai asked.

Johan put his hand on Judai's cheek, "Judai I care a lot about you. If you won't take this money then you can come live with me."

Judai was shocked at what Johan just said. "No, Johan. I can't…"

"Why not?!" Johan asked angrily.

"Because…I'm afraid." Judai looked away.

Johan ran his hand through Judai's hair, "What are you afraid of?"

Judai looked away, "I like you a lot Johan, and I mean a lot. I'm afraid that if I get to attached to you that you'll just throw me aside."

"Why would you think that?" Johan asked.

Water started to fill Judai's eyes, "Everyone else has."

"Well I'm not everyone else." Johan said wiping Judai's eyes. Johan lifted Judai's chin, their lips were just inches apart.

Judai started blushing.

Johan closed his eyes and filled the gap between them. Judai felt then warmth of Johan's lips. Judai's eyes got wide in shock and probably baffled. He dreamed of Johan kissing him but he didn't think it would actually happen. Johan started to slip his tongue in Judai's mouth. He gasped and pushed Johan away.

Judai backed up against the wall, "No, I can't I'm…I'm sorry!" Judai closed his eyes and ran out of the ally.

"Judai wait!" Johan yelled.

Judai ignored him and ran through the rain with tears streaming down his face.

-----

Kiku-chan: I'd updated a little faster than planned! I hope you all liked this chapter!

Judai: Please review!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- i do NOT own yugioh gx, but you already know that**

**I finished this chapter even though I had so much homework to do DAMN I'm good!!**

Judai ran into his room and slammed the door behind him. He laid on his bed and sobbed with his head in a pillow. The tears ran down his face like a river as he pulled his knees to his face. He clenched his fist, "Damn it!" he punched the bed repeatedly.

There was a knock at the door.

Judai quickly rubbed his eyes to wipe off the tears. "Come in." He said.

The door slowly open, it was Asuka, Manjyome and Sho.

"Still laying in bed? You're pathetic!" Manjyome smirked.

Judai jumped out of his bed, "Everyone? What are you doing here?"

Sho smiled, "To see how you're doing!"

Asuke walked in looking around the room. "Judai-kun, where is all your stuff?"

"I'm moving!" He said quickly.

"Really Aniki?!" Sho exclaimed.

Judai nodded, "Um…yeah the movers took out all my stuff. I'll be moving out in a few days."

Asuka clapped her hand together thrilled for Judai. "That so awesome!"

Manjyome looked away, "It's about time you moved out of this dump you call a home."

"It's not his fault he wasn't born into a wealthy family…Manjyome!" Asuka hissed.

"At least I make my own money!" Manjyome hissed back.

Asuka stamped her foot, "That's because your family is so well know and rich!"

Manjyome gasped, "Take that back blondie!"

Asuka 'hmph' then turned her back on Manjyome. He did the same as well.

Judai rubbed the back of his head, "Well this is a heck of a welcoming committee."

Sho whispered to Judai, "They've been at it all day."

Judai laughed. "So Sho I saw that you won your duel the other night."

Sho smiled, "Yep, I killed that guy!"

Judai patted the smaller boy's head, "You're certainly turning into quite the duelist."

"Ya, I have really grown from the puny Duel Academia student!" Sho said with excitement.

Judai smiled at his friend. He remembers that Sho from five years ago. He was a strong duelist but he never showed it much. He was always kind and thoughtful and still is but he was shy and timid, but behind all of that he was strong and fearless.

Judai laughed and bullshitted with Sho while Asuka and Manjyome fought the whole time. Until Judai heard it again…

"Kuri, Kuri!"

Judai gasped and looked around his apartment.

Sho looked at Judai confused, "What's wrong Aniki?"

Judai laughed nervously, "Oh it's nothing! Hey Sho don't you have a duel to get ready for tonight?"

Sho jumped, "That's right! Are you coming Aniki?" He asked.

Judai shook his head, "Sorry Sho, I'm really busy but I'll be watching from the TV okay?"

"You don't have a TV!" Manjyome snapped.

Judai gritted his teeth together trying not to punch Manjyome and his smart mouth. "Then I'll go to the bar! Thanks for reminding me about not having a TV!" He hissed.

Manjyome made a disgusted noise and followed Sho out the door.

Asuka hugged Judai, "Call me sometime will you? I get worried about you."

Judai smiled, "If I called you everyday your fiancée might start getting suspicious."

Asuka laughed, "We don't want that." She put on her rain coat and waved goodbye to Judai as she shut the door.

Soon Judai ran and locked the door and shut all the curtains as fast as he could. He jumped on his bed and pulled out Winged Kuriboh from his back pocket he got from the card shop. Well…stole.

Judai was breathing unsteady, "Okay, I know you're there."

Silence…

"I heard you just know! You're there Kuriboh, I'm sure of it so come out!" He yelled at the card.

Still nothing.

Judai signed and started to laugh, "What am I doing? I'm yelling at a Duel Monster card." He closed his eyes as he laid back on his bed. The lightning struck from outside the apartment. He opened his eyes and there he was…Winged Kuriboh,

Judai jumped up, "You are here!"

The fur ball closed his eyes happily to see his old master again.

Judai blinked and stared at the creature, "Well you haven't changed much, of course."

"Kuri Kuri" Said Kuriboh in a happy voice.

Judai laughed, "Man this brings back memories doesn't it?"

Kuriboh nodded.

The brunette smiled sweetly at his old friend. He remembers telling Kuriboh his secrets and having conversations. It was the best time he ever had other than hanging out with Johan and Ruby.

"You saw me with Johan today didn't you?" Judai asked.

The fur ball slapped Judai's face and nodded angrily.

Judai held his cheek, "Apparently so." He sighed, "I don't know what happened I just started to freak out when Johan kissed me."

"Kuri Kuri!"

"I don't know I'm just afraid of being rejected. That's all that has happened since Duel Academia, rejection." Judai said in a sad voice.

"Kuri!" Wined Kuriboh said aggressively.

"Ya your right, I should go apologize to Johan." Judai got up from his bed but before he could take another step there was a knock at the door.

Judai signed and walked over to the door. "Look Manjyome if you came back to insult me I'm going to kick-" Judai stopped when he saw who was at the door. It was Johan holding a paper bag.

Judai stepped back, "Oh Johan what are you doing here? How did you find out where I lived?"

Johan walked in the empty apartment, "Does that matter, I'm here right?"

Judai shook his head, "Well, no I-"

Johan grinned, "Then there's no problem!" He looked around Judai's apartment, "Wow they really did take everything!"

Judai folded his arms, "You don't have to remind me!"

Johan laughed.

Judai looked at the bag Johan was carrying. He pointed at the bag, "What's in there?"

Johan smirked, "You really want to see?"

"Don't play that crap with me just give me the bag." Judai said reaching for it.

Johan pulled the bag away, "Nope it's a surprise! Close your eyes."

Judai chuckled, "Come on I'm not nine, just show me."

"Nope! Close your eyes!" Johan smiled.

Judai signed and covered his eyes, "Okay they're closed."

Johan grabbed Judai's shoulders and guided him to the bed and sat him down. He took the bag and dumped the material in it on the bed.

"Okay open your eyes."

Judai opened his eyes. He gasped, "Duel Monster cards?"

Johan nodded happily, "Yep, I'm gonna get you back in dueling shape!"

"Well this is sudden." Judai said.

Johan smiled and grabbed the E-Hero Avian and showed it to Judai, "We're gonna rebuild your deck down to the last spell card!"

Judai blinked then shook his head, "Woa, Johan I have no intension on dueling again."

Johan smiled, "You don't have to duel. I just want to get your deck back together."

Judai signed, "Fine, but I'm not dueling!"

"I told you, you didn't have to, but you'll want to eventually." Johan said and winked at Judai.

Judai blushed a little but started to turn red when Johan stared at him suspiciously. "What?" He asked.

Johan crawled over to Judai and was about an inch to his face. Judai moved back a little to create some sort of breathing room. His stomach was getting worked up, he didn't want a repeat from earlier today. Johan grabbed Judai's hand and swiped the Winged Kuriboh card from his hand.

"Hey give it back!" Judai yelled trying to reach for the card.

Johan held it high above Judai's head, "Yuki Judai, I don't remember buying this card." Johan smirked, "Hm, could it be that you stole it from the shop?"

Judai snatched the card back, "None of your business."

Johan giggled, "You've been hearing your spirits haven't you?"

He nodded, "I heard Winged Kuriboh calling for me when I was in the shop."

"See that must mean that you're ready to duel again! So let's get started on your deck!" Johan said with a big grin.

Judai laughed, "Right."

Johan picked up E-Hero Flame Wingman, "Remember this guy?" He asked.

Judai took the card from Johan, "I remember, he was basically the highlight of my deck other than Neos."

"By the way where is your Neos?" Johan asked.

Judai thought for a moment. He hadn't used Neos in a long time. He knew how his monsters always counted on him so when he quit dueling he didn't want to look at his Neo-spacians anymore.

Judai smiled, "Now I remember!" He jumped off his bed and walked to the closet at the corner of the small apartment room. He pulled a box out of the small closet and blew of the dust. "Man I haven't taken Neos out of this box in a while."

Johan also jumped off the bed and ran over to see. Johan looked at the Duel Monster, it still had no creases or tears. Judai always took good care of his monsters, after all they were family to him.

Judai closed the box and put it back in the closet.

Johan gave Judai a puzzled look, "Why'd you put Neos away?"

Judai sighed, "I can't stand looking at the cards I let down."

Johan put his hand on Judai's shoulder, "Now what makes you think you let them down?"

Judai laughed, "Let's name them off, I gave up dueling, I screwed up my life, I screwed up my chance with you-" He stopped his sentence realizing what he just said, "I mean…um…"

Johan sat there in silence.

Judai looked away, "I'm sorry for earlier." He whispered.

Johan really didn't say anything, he just sat there staring at Judai. Was he shocked?

Judai closed his eyes, "I just…" He eyes shot opened when he felt arms wrap around him.

"You don't have to explain." Johan said softly hugging Judai tightly.

Judai sighed, "That was a horrible thing I did today."

Johan laughed, "It's okay, I understand."

Judai nodded. His stomach started to growl, he needed food!

Johan laughed, "Same old Judai, always hungry! You wanna get something to eat?"

Judai shrugged, "I dunno, you paying?"

Johan sighed, "Fine!" He grabbed Judai's hand and pulled him up.

He smiled, "Can I eat all I want?"

"As long as you duel me afterwards." Johan said with a smile.

Judai nodded, "Okay!" This time he grabbed Johan's hand and dragged him out of the apartment. They ran outside where it started to get dark. Judai laughed still holding onto Johan's hand, not planning to let go.

----

Kiku-chan3322: Judai how can you be cute, innocent, and stupid at the same time?

Judai: It's a gift from God himself!

Kiku-chan3322: GASP! Amazing! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Judai: You better review or you'll make Kiku-chan cry!

Kiku-chan3322: sniff


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own yugioh gx!!!**

**This chapter i think was a little short but it turned out better than excepted. o and sry for the wait...writers block, i re-did this chapter about 7 times! **

**------**

The city started to get dark as the street lights turned on. The cars beeped trying to get home from work and people roaming the city trying to look for a club for "Friday Night Fun" (that what I call it)

Judai and Johan decided to go to a restaurant down the street of the hotel Johan was staying in for the time being. It was loud and drunk people were everywhere having their selves a grand old time. Well…let me re-phrase the word "restaurant" it was a bar and grill, but part of a restaurant! Close enough!

The waiter came to Judai and Johan's table with a BIG plate of fried shrimp for Judai of course. We all know how much shrimp he ate at Duel Academia. The waiter also had a long neck beer in one hand, surprisingly it was for Johan. (never image that eh?)

Judai gave Johan a funny look when Johan went to take a sip of the alcoholic drink. Johan raised his eyebrow, "What is it?"

"You drink?" Judai asked, still with that stupid look.

"Only on some occasions, it's not like an everyday thing." Johan said with a smile. He took a big gulp of beer then finished with an 'ahh'

Judai still looked at Johan with a curious look.

"What?" Johan had a little hiss in his voice.

Judai fumbled with his hands, "C-Can I have a sip?" He said nervously. He never had beer before surprisingly. He saw how people acted from it so he never wanted to try it.

Johan handed the tall glass to Judai. He nervously took it and took a tiny sip of it.

"Blah!" Judai spit the alcohol out of his mouth. "How can you drink that?" He asked rubbing his tongue trying to get the awful taste out.

Johan laughed in amusement of Judai's face, "I think it taste good."

"It tastes like shit! I even hate the smell of it!" Judai yelled while Johan was still laughing at him.

Johan took a piece of shrimp shoved it in Judai's mouth, "Shut up and eat!" Judai ate the fried shrimp and stuck his tongue out at the bluenette. Johan just shuck his head and laughed.

Judai smiled and ate more shrimp. In about two seconds it was gone and he belched in satisfaction of the meal.

"Still the same." Johan smiled and leaned over to Judai. The brunette had a confused look on, what was he going to do? Kiss him? No, he wouldn't from what happened last time. Johan leaned in closer and wiped some crumbs off the side of his mouth. "You still have some shrimp." He said with an idiotic grin.

Judai sighed, it wasn't a kiss after all, but part of him was a little disappointed though.

Out of nowhere a young man came up to their table and slammed his hand on it. It startled the two boys. The man was around his twenties with bushy black hair that hung in his creamy skinned face. He was drunk. He leaned towards Judai with a smirk, "Hey there, my name's Yukisuke, what's yours?"

Judai have the young man a dirty look and backed up in his seat.

Yukisuke grabbed Judai's wrist and pulled the brunette towards him, "Come on don't be shy I won't hurt ya."

"Back off!" Johan yelled.

"Sorry buddy but I'm allowed to talk to whoever I want!" Yukisuke hissed. He turned to Judai with a smile, "Come on sexy what's you name?" He started to slide his hand up Judai's thigh.

Judai gave Johan a worried look, a signal for help. The dark haired boy put his hand on a "certain area" which caused Judai to let out a gasp.

Johan stood up from his seat, "Leave Judai alone you bastard!"

Yubisuke looked at the brunette, "So Judai's your name? I like it." He said softly kissing his hand. Judai gave Johan a worried look. Johan interrupted Yukisuke's fun when his fist connected to his face.

Yukisuke went flying into the wall and the whole restaurant went silent. Johan jumped on top of the young male and started to wildly punch his face. Two guys came over and grabbed Johan and pulled him off of Yubisuke. But as soon as he got up he kicked Johan in the stomach and he went flying backwards.

Judai let out a scream and covered his eyes when he saw Yukisuke grab Johan's collar and slam him against the wall. Johan coughed as Yukisuke smirked, "You made a big mistake messing with me!" He said pulling his fist back ready to hit the bluenette.

Johan gasped and closed his eyes ready for the impacted. But he opened his eye when he heard the sound of glass breaking. Johan's eyes got wide when he saw Judai, he was holding broken glass which connected with Yubisuke's head.

The dark haired boy fell to the ground. Judai huffed and threw the glass on the ground. "Stupid bastard!" Johan got up and looked at the unconscious Yubisuke.

"Is he dead?" He asked nervously.

"No, he just got knocked around a little." Judai said with a sigh.

Johan turned to Judai looking at him up and down checking to see if he was okay. The brunette smiled, "I'm okay Johan."

Johan took Judai's hand, "Let's get out of here." He nodded. The two boys walked out of the restaurant.

"Hey wait you need to pay your bill!" the waiter called out to them.

Johan popped his head back in the restaurant. He pointed at Yubisuke, "Put it on his tap, okay?" And with that he walked out.

He took Judai's hand and intertwined their fingers as they made their way down dark streets.

The two were silent a lot of the way home. But Judai had to say something to Johan about what happened back there. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

Johan have the brunette a funny look, "Do I even have to answer that?"

Judai hung his head, "You didn't have to do that, you could have gotten seriously hurt."

"I wouldn't care if it meant that you were unharmed." Johan said with a straight face.

Judai eye's widened. Johan's words made him feel all warm inside. What was this feeling?

"I love you Judai, with all my heart and soul. I would do anything for you." Johan said with sort of a nervous tone. He was scared what Judai's react would be to his words, would he run away like last time?

Johan's eyes widened we he felt Judai's lips n his own. Judai pulled away and smiled, "I love you too." He whispered, squeezing Johan's hand a little.

The bluenette was at a lost of words. Judai pulled him along so he just followed unconsciously, speechless. They walked the lighten streets together hand in hand as they walked all the way to Judai's apartment.

Judai let go of Johan's hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll call you tomorrow."

Johan smiled, "I'll be waiting."

With that they said their "Goodnights" and went they're separate ways.

Johan walked back to the hotel he was staying in. He walked down the street with a goofy grin all happy knowing that Judai felt the same way about him as he did for Judai.

Johan walked past a dark alley where two guys came out of the alleyway and grabbed Johan and dragged him away, kicking and screaming. The men covered his mouth with a handkerchief and soon Johan's vision when black…

-------

Kiku-chan3322- CLIFFHANGER!! Oh no! What's going to happen to Johan?

Johan- OMG am I gonna die?

Kiku-chan3322- MAYBE!!

Johan- gulp plz review so kiku-chan doesn't kill me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Me no own Yugioh gx!!! I wish I did though, there would be more yaoi in the series!**

**This chapter took a lot of thought so I hope you like it!**

**------**

**Nighttime**

Johan awoke to see nothing but darkness. He felt dizzy and nauseous. He tried to look around for a sign of light but everything was dark, he didn't know where he was. He tried to scream but he couldn't. Apparently whoever his kidnappers were they used a type of drug to prevent him from talking.

"Where am I?" Johan thought, looking into the darkness.

There was a sound of a door opening. Johan perked up and looked around to see who it was. Light finally entered the room and Johan was able to see.

A very familiar face entered the room, that dark bushy hair and cocky look, Yukisuke. (Someone in my reviews guessed this would happen, well you were right!)

Yukisuke smirked at the drugged blunette on the dirty floor of a run down room. "So Mr. Tough Guy decided to join me."

Johan gave Yukisuke a dirty look wishing he could say something to that bastard.

The dark-haired boy took his foot and lifted Johan's chin up with his toe, "You probably won't be talking until tomorrow." Yukisuke laughed and kicked Johan in his ribs. The blunette could hardly get out a groan with the drugs inside him. He tried to grab his ribs in pain but he realized that his hands were tied together.

Yukisuke turned Johan over on his back and pound his foot on his chest. Johan coughed from the pain going through his body. "You're probably wondering why I decided to kidnap you." Yukisuke said with a smile "Well…" He trailed off stepping on Johan's chest harder, "…that little incident at the bar earlier. You're lucky that your little boyfriend didn't kill me with that glass bottle."

Johan tried speaking but all her could get was a little squeak.

Yukisuke laughed wickedly, "I'll give you sometime to rest. I need to you well enough to be able to talk for what I have planned for you." The dark-haired boy left the room and slammed the door shut and Johan went into darkness once again.

----

**Next Morning**

Judai opened his eyes to the sunlight starting to peak through that window. He groaned and sat up in his small bed. He yawned and stretched out his arms but stopped looking at the corner of the room to his jacket.

Judai jumped out of his bed and walked lazily over to his jacket and put his hand in the pocket. He felt a paper like material. He pulled his hand out and there was money.

The brunette gasped then his face turned angry and crumpled the paper in his hand. "Damn it Johan I told you not to give me any money!" Judai sighed, but on the other hand he only had two days to pay Morey's rent and his real payment. There was plenty of money to pay for both and buy some new stuff to replaced most of the things that were stolen.

Judai put the money back in his pocket just in chase he might use it. Judai picked up that phone and dialed Johan's cell number. It rang…and rang...and rang…then to his voicemail.

The brunette hung up the phone, "That idiot probably is still in bed." He smiled, "Time for a wake up call."

Judai quickly put on some baggy jeans and a hoodie. He slipped into his sneakers and was out the door.

----

**Meanwhile**

Johan opened his eyes to see Yukisuke coming back into the dark room. Yukisuke looked down on the pathetic looking blunette. "Hey there can you talk yet?" Johan kept his mouth shut and looked away. Yukisuke grabbed Johan by the collar and lifted him up, "Don't ignore me bitch!"

Johan stared into Yukisuke's eyes for a long time then spit in his face. Yukisuke grabbed his eye and rubbed it roughly. Johan laughed, "W-Who's…the…b-bitch…now?" He said in a raspy voice. Surprisingly he could talk that well with some of the drugs still in him.

Yukisuke back slapped Johan right in the mouth. He smirked, "Apparently you still are." Yukisuke pulled Johan to his feet, "I don't want to beat you to bad. Remember you still have to do something for me."

"W-What…is…it?" Johan said in a whisper.

"Break your precious little Judai's heart."

---

Judai walked into the hotel Johan was staying in. He walked up to the front desk acting all cool with his hands in his pocket and a toothpick hanging out of his mouth. (don't ask me where he got the toothpick)

The young girl at the desk blushed looked at Judai up and down. She thought he was so cute. (I will kill that front desk lady!)

"H-How may I help you?" She said nervously.

"Do you know what room Johan Andersen is staying in?" Judai said sweetly to the girl.

The girl nodded, "Um yes he is room 105 but I should tell you that Mr. Andersen didn't come back last night to the hotel."

"He didn't?!" Judai yelled.

"I'm sorry but I will keep watch just in case he comes back." The girl said.

Judai nodded, "Thank you!" He burst out the door and started to run down the streets.

Judai ran around the city asking random people if they had seen him and keep showing them a picture of the blunette. No one had seen him.

Judai ran up to a man in a black coat, "Sir have you seen this person?" He showed him Johan's picture. The man simply shook his head. Judai groaned in frustration.

The man in the black coat watched Judai run away in search for his friend. The man got out a cell phone and dialed a bunch of numbers. He put the phone to his ear, "Yubisuke, the boy has all ready found out of Johan's disappearance."

Yubisuke's voice seemed frustrated, "Damn, that means the police will get wind of this."

"What do we do about Johan?" The man asked.

Yubisuke sighed, "We'll keep him for a while,"

"What about the police?" The man said nervously.

"Leave it to me." Yubisuke said then hung up the phone and so did the man.

Judai ran down the streets faster looking in alleyways and restaurants and still nothing. He ran out of the Duel Monster Card Shop looking at the sky. "Where did you go?"

------

Kikuchan3322: Oh Judai you better hurry!

Judai: Shut up you're making me nervous!

Kikuchan3322: You know if you don't save Johan then a lot of people will get pissed at you.

Judai: Thanks you make me feel so good inside

Kikuchan3322: smiles I know I'm so nice! PLZ REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Da da da da daaaa!! Another chapter!! WEEEE!! I'm hyper active can't cha tell? Well chapter 6 is here! Thank u for all the reviews even though I only got 4. but many thanks to**

**Yuki's Little Girl**

**heavenstar72- I fulfilled your wish and put Ruby in this chapter! **

**Anime-Queen-2011- Yes I agree Yukisuke is a bastard! Don't you just wanna strangle him?**

**NEari- I did sort of use the 'mute drug' from your story but I am not a plagiarist! Because plagiarism is WRONG!! And you're prediction is…well if I say right or wrong it will give the story away so you'll just have to wait and see! ha ha suspense can drive a person mad XD**

**I don't own yugioh gx! But I wish I did!**

Three days. Three days Judai was been searching for Johan. So far…nothing. He had looked high and low and no sign of Johan. It had become obvious to Judai that someone kidnapped him but who? It kept Judai up at night, no sleep for three days. Only good thing is that the rent is paid for the month. He paid it will Johan's money of course.

Judai walked down the streets with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. It was cold outside today. Judai looked depressed, tired, and dull. His face was pale from the sleepless nights and his appetite disappearing.

When he walked passed an electronics store he pasted a TV with the News. The anchorman sat at his desk with his suit and tie and slicked back hair. "And in other news a 22 year old man named Johan Andersen is now claimed missing." The anchorman said.

Judai gasped and turned to look at the TV in the shop window.

"Authorities have searched and have found no clues on the whereabouts of the young man." A woman said showing Johan's picture on the side of the screen.

"You've got to be kidding." Judai said in awe. "Even the authorities can't find him?"

The anchorman nodded, "Yes, it is a shame but police hope to find the man as soon as possible."

Judai, enraged turned away and started walking away. "Damn News Cast! They have no idea!" He muttered to himself.

-----

**Meanwhile**

Johan sat in the dark room, cold and hungry. He missed Judai so badly, he just wanted to see his smiling face.

The door once again slammed open, and who was walking in the room? You guessed it, Yukisuke. He walked to Johan sitting against the wall. Looking dirty and petty. "Hey kid!" Yukisuke yelled nudging Johan in the side.

Johan was breathing fast from the lack of food and water. "W-What?" He said in an exhausted voice.

"Time to get up! You have to do that little favor remember?" Yukisuke said in a snarky voice. (ya snarky is a word google it!)

Johan let out a small laugh, "I….don't have to do anything."

Yukisuke smirked, "Oh you will." He pulled out a duel monsters card. Johan was very familiar with the card. It was Ruby Carbuncle.

Johan's eyes widened, "Ruby!" He glared at Yukisuke, "How did you get her?"

"It wasn't hard I just had one of my subordinates dig through your hotel room." Yukisuke smirked pulling out a knife.

"W-What are you doing?" Johan stuttered.

Yukisuke shrugged, "I dunno, if you refuse to ruin Judai I might "accidentally" put this

knife in the card."

The cat-like creature appeared and cried out for her master. Seeing Johan's expression made Yukisuke chuckle with amusement rubbing the edge of the knife on the card. Ruby had a worried look on her face and cried out again to Johan. "Rubi!"

Johan's eyes started to water, "Please don't hurt her!"

Yukisuke put down the knife, "So you'll break Judai's heart?"

Johan was silent he didn't know what to do. Would he ruin Judai to save Ruby or would he let Yukisuke destroy Ruby, his first friend and family, to have Judai's love? This was so hard!

The dark-haired man pulled the knife back up to the card, "What'll it be Johan?"

Tears started to flow down the bluenette's cheek, "I don't know!" He sat there looking at Ruby. His family or best friend? He closed his eyes and thought long and hard and finally… "I'll do it!" He cried, "I'll do you're sick favor!"

Yukisuke smiled with delight, "That's a good boy."

----

**Judai's Apartment**

Judai sat there on his bed with the duel monster cards Johan had brought him. He never did duel him after going out that night. He stared at the E-Heroes, as he started remembering everything that happened at Duel Academia. All the adventures and all the people he met.

Winged Kuriboh appeared in front of Judai, which startled him a bit, "Hey buddy." He said softly.

"Kuri!" The fur ball said excitedly. He flew on Judai's shoulder.

Judai smiled softly, "Things certainly have changed." The creature nodded. Judai sighed, "I wish I was back at Duel Academia." The brunette flopped down on his bed staring at the ceiling. He suddenly felt tired for the first time in days. "Maybe I'll take a little nap." Judai closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

---

**Judai's Dream**

_Judai stood there in front of Duel Academia. He looked around. "This is strange, no one's here." Judai thought to himself. Judai walked throught the doors of the school and looked around the hallways, no one not a soul._

"_Hello?" Judai called out to see if anyone would respond. No one answered back. Maybe everyone was outside. He ran out of the school and down to the docks. He looked around and saw a huge boat. It was the boat that took students across the sea to Duel Academia so maybe everyone was on there_.

_The brunette saw his friends boarding the large ship. "Hey guys wait up!" He called out picking up his pace. As Judai was running it felt like he wasn't getting any closer to his friends. It was like he wasn't running at all. He gasped as he saw the boat starting to sail away. He ran faster and faster and finally reached the dock._

"_Hey stop!" Judai called out to the boat. _

"_Bye Judai!" His friends waved goodbye to their friend._

_Judai reached out to his friends, "Guys don't leave me! Please wait!" But it was no use the boat didn't turn around and he wasn't leaving anytime soon. He fell on his knees, "I'm all alone." He said to himself, "Everyone has moved forward and I'm being left behind."_

_Everything started to turn black and Judai was left in the dark…alone. He started to sob by himself as he pulled his knees to his chest, "I'm all alone."_

"_Don't worry I'm here." A voice said. Judai looked up and saw Johan kneeling down next to him. "You don't have to be afraid I'll be with you forever." He said gently, embracing the brunette in his arms. Judai wrapped his arms around Johan, he felt happy, happier than he ever felt in years. But soon that moment ended as Johan disappeared before his eyes._

"_Johan?" Judai looked around nervously, "Where are you?" The bluenette was no where to be found. Judai closed his eyes as tears ran down his face, "JOHAN!!!"_

_-----_

Judai's eyes shot open and sat up quickly looking around his apartment. He was breathing rapidly as sweat ran down his body. "A dream?"

The phone rang.

Judai jumped from his bed. He quickly answered the phone, "H-Hello?"

"Judai meet me at the park." Judai recognized that voice, it was Johan.

Judai gasped, "Johan! Where are you?! Are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine." He said in a sad tone, "Can you meet me at the park?"

Judai rubbed his head, "Um ya, right now?"

"Yes…." Johan whispered and hung up.

Judai hung up the phone. 'Something's is definitely not right. Johan just suddenly appears after disappearing then calls me out of the blue. What's going on?' He thought to himself. Judai grabbed his coat and looking around his room, "Winged Kuriboh you coming?"

The fur ball appeared again and nodded following Judai out of the apartment.

----

**Park**

Johan sat there on the bench in the park. It was so peaceful as the cold wind blew on his face. But he's stomach ached and turned. He couldn't do this, seeing the hurt expression and Judai's face that was about to come. He couldn't take seeing that, but if he didn't Yukisuke would destroy Ruby and maybe all of the Crystal Beasts.

As he thought there was a good friend at stake, Ruby. It's not that Judai wasn't a good friend. He loves Judai with all his heart but Judai's life wasn't in stake, Ruby's was. But was it worth it? Ah, this was all so confusing!

Judai ran up to Johan. The emerald-eyed boy stood up from the bench and stared at the brunette. Judai closed his eyes and lunged forward kissing Johan on his lips. The two were in a lip lock for a while. Judai pulled back and hugged Johan tight.

Johan could here the sobs and gasp coming from the boy. Johan wanted to hold him but he couldn't. Then he might back out on the deal with Yukisuke.

"I was worried…about you." Judai said sobbing.

Johan closed his eyes with a sigh, he bit his lower lip. He couldn't…

Judai looked into Johan's emerald eyes, "What's wrong?" The brunette pushed Johan's bangs out of his eyes but Johan grabbed Judai's hand.

Judai gasped, "Johan?"

Johan stared into Judai's chocolate eyes. "Judai…" He whispered, "…I…I can't see you anymore."

Judai's heart sank. "W-What?" He stuttered hoping he didn't just hear what Johan said.

Johan looked away, "I can't see you anymore!"

"What? Why not?" More tears started to form in Judai's brown eyes.

Johan didn't know what to say so he just said the first thing that came to mind, "It's…It's just not going to work!"

Judai grabbed Johan's shoulders and shuck him, "Yes it will! What am I doing wrong? I'm I too clingy? I'm I not appealing to you? What, whatever it is I'll change!" Tears flowed down Judai's face like a river dripping off his chin.

Johan closed his eyes. He couldn't hold it in, he started to cry too, "No I just…"

Judai kissed Johan's lips again. He jammed his tongue in Johan's mouth. Johan couldn't resist and started a tongue war that shouldn't had be started. The bluenette gasped and push Judai off, "No I can't! I won't!"

Judai cried harder, "What is it then?! I love you so much! Why are you doing this?!" He yelled.

Johan could prolong this anymore he needed to end this or he would surely break down, "There's someone else!" He snapped.

That was like a dagger to Judai's heart. He stood there in shock, "S-Someone…else?"

Johan closed his eyes, "I have to go!" He started to walk away.

Judai reach out for his love, "Wait! Don't leave me!" He gasped, this was like his dream. Johan was disappearing before his eyes and he can't stop him. He'll have to sit in the darkness again. Judai's legs wouldn't move, he couldn't run after him.

Johan started running away with the tears starting to pour out or his eyes.

Judai fell to his knees in shock. Johan really was disappearing. He started to cry with his hands covering his face. Winged Kuriboh appeared next to his master trying to comfort him. Judai looked up at the creature, "Why is this happening Winged Kuriboh?"

"Kuri." The monster said in a sad tone.

Judai was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see a creamy skinned black haired boy.

Yukisuke…

Kikuchan3322: cries poor Judai TT

Judai: You fricken wrote the damn story why are you crying?

Kikuchan3322: Because break ups are so sad. Hey why aren't you crying you're the lone that got dumped!

Judai: O yeah! cries why?!?!?

Kikuchan3322: gives u a tissue here. We can go to my place and eat ice cream and cry together and talk about what a jerk he is.

Johan: HEY!!!

Kikuchan3322: lolz :P plz review!


	7. Chapter 7

**I got so many reviews in just a day!! Thanks a bunch to:**

**kellyQ- I fulfilled YOUR request and Kuriboh does help a little in this chapter!**

**heavenstar72- just like with kellyQ I did add Winged Kuriboh and Ruby helping the couple in this chapter!**

**Hobbes1993- you will now find out what happens TODAY!!!**

**KittyKate20- I AM suspenseful and it kills people! Ha ha lolz!**

**Anime-Queen-2011- you better run! The police are gonna get you! hears sirens OMG RUN!!**

**NEari- break ups are so sad right?**

**KyoXSakiFan- glad I'm not the only one that is crying over the break up! I cried while writing it!**

**Well here's the next chapter! DAMN I'M FAST!!!**

**-----**

Judai gave the boy a dirty look, "You! The jackass from the other night!"

Yukisuke smiled and chuckled, "Well that's not a nice way to be remembered by."

Judai shuck Yukisuke's hand off his shoulder, "Get off! What do you want?!"

Yukisuke still had a smile planted on his face. "I just wanted to say sorry about the other night. You'd be surprised what a few Martini's and a shot of whiskey can do to a man." He let out a small laugh.

Judai was a little shocked by this, "Um…well it's okay…I guess."

The boy gave him a weird look, "Why are you sitting on the ground?"

The brunette quickly stood up and wiped his eyes, "Um well…I uh…"

"A little flitter flustered today?" Yukisuke laughed rubbing his hand through Judai's brown hair.

Judai sighed, "You could say that."

"Hey that kid with the blue hair, isn't that the guy that beat the crap out of me for hitting on you?"

Judai blushed, "Um…ya he is."

Yukisuke studied Judai's face, it was all red and his eyes were puffy, "Hey, did he make you cry? What a boyfriend he is, eh?"

Judai didn't say anything. He was still in shock that Johan had just run out on him. He tried to fight the urge to cry but he couldn't. The tears started to flow out of his eyes once again.

Yukisuke put his arm around the smaller boy, "Hey it's okay. Do you want something to eat? I'll buy you something."

Judai wiped his eyes and nodded.

Yukisuke started walking with the brunette. 'Now I have you all to myself!' Yukisuke said with a smirk.

----

**Meanwhile**

Johan sat in an alleyway still crying. He couldn't believe what he just did, Judai's face, he couldn't get it out of his head. The hurt and pain Judai is now experiencing. Ruby appeared next to her master rubbing up against his leg.

Johan smiled a little, "Hey girl, do you think I'm an idiot?"

"_Rubi' _The cat-like creature said in a sad tone.

"What else could I have done, right? It was you or Judai and you could have disappeared forever." Johan kept telling himself that he was right in his decision but did he really? Of course he did! But…

Johan got up from the ground and rubbed his eyes, "Now it's just time to move on. We'll check out of the hotel tonight Ruby and go home."

Ruby nodded and disappeared.

Johan walked out of the alleyway on his way to the hotel.

-----

**Restaurant**

Judai ate so fast it was making Yukisuke sick to his stomach. He just kept on eating and eating and crying. Food always helped him to get all his emotions out. (that's what I do when I'm depressed I EAT!)

He was shoving things down his throat and was taking big gulps of his Pepsi.

Yukisuke laughed, "God it looks like you haven't eaten in days."

Judai ate the last of the meal and sat back with a sigh. He smiled at Yukisuke, "Thank you, this was exactly what I needed."

The black-haired boy smiled, "No problem. I hope you're done eating because I don't have anymore money to pay for another meal."

Judai blushed in embarrassment.

Yukisuke rested his head on the palm of his hand, "So what did that Johan guy do that hurt you so bad?"

Judai looked away. He couldn't think of Johan right now, it hurt too much.

"Oh I'm sorry am I being too nosy?" Yukisuke said with a concerned face. Oh ya he was REAL concerned.

Judai's brown bangs covered over his eyes. "He…is in love with someone else." He said has his voice started to crack.

Yukisuke covered his mouth, "Oh my, that's awful." Under his hand was a smirk. 'That's right Judai get angry at Johan. It will only bring you closer to me!' He thought to himself.

The brunette clenched his fist, "I really thought...I could be with him. I really loved him, more than anyone I've ever known."

Yukisuke brushed Judai's chocolate brown bangs out of his face, "It'll be okay I promise. Everyone goes through heart break in their life."

"But this was different!" Judai snapped. "I loved him so much and now he's gone forever!"

Yukisuke sighed then snapped his fingers, "I got it! Let's go out for a day of fun?"

Judai gasped, "What?"

Yukisuke grabbed Judai's wrist, "Come on! It'll cheer you up!" He said cheerfully pulling him along.

"Ah wait up!" The brunette said with a confused look on his face.

They ran out of the restaurant and started running around the city looking for stuff to do. The sky started to get grey, not a good sign of a funny day if you ask me!

As they were running Judai yelled to Yukisuke, "Where actually are we going?"

Yukisuke stopped, "Right here." Judai looked up at the store. It was a music store. Why would they go here? The older boy smiled at Judai, "Music always helps you calm down. Especially when it talks about how you feel."

Judai laughed, "Okay let's go." He walked into the store with Yukisuke. What may piss you off is that he was holding his hand!

Judai looked around the shelves at the CD's. Yukisuke came up with a headphone and put it over Judai's ears, wanting him to listen to the music. The beat was an Alternative type of music. Judai smiled at the taller boy as he listened to the loud music.

Yukisuke smirked while Judai was turned around. This was going actually according to plan. This was going so fell that Yukisuke actually started to laugh at it.

Judai came up to Yukisuke holding a CD, "Do you like Three Days Grace?"

Yukisuke nodded, "Yes I do. They're my favorite band, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I was gonna buy it for you. Just a little thanks for helping me out today, and buying me lunch." Judai said with a big grin.

Yukisuke smiled sweetly, "Thank you."

Judai went to the front to pay for the CD while Yukisuke waited for him at the door. Judai grabbed the bag which the cashier put the CD in and ran to Yukisuke. It was raining outside now and the fall air made it very cold too.

The brunette looked at the sky, "Damn, rain?"

"Hmm, it'll let up soon let's just go."

Judai nodded and walked out in the freezing rain with the older boy following. Yukisuke saw Judai shiver and pulled him close. Judai blushed from this but was okay with it. Yukisuke pulled him in closer and whispered in his ear, "Did I ever tell you how cute you are?"

Judai gasped, "W-What?"

Yukisuke smirked and suddenly pulled Judai into a dark alleyway. He threw Judai up against the wall.

Judai looked up at Yukisuke's grey eyes, "W-What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, this is my payment." Yukisuke said, licking Judai's neck.

Judai push Yukisuke away, "You're payment? What the hell does that mean?"

"I do like the CD you bought me as repayment but I want something else as payment." Yukisuke pushed Judai up against the wall again. He started to slip his hand up Judai's shirt, "Your body is more than enough."

Judai closed his eyes, "W-Why are you…doing this?"

"You really didn't think Johan loved someone else did you?"

The brunette's eye widened, "What do you mean?"

Yukisuke started to rub Judai's nipple which caused him to moan. The black-haired boy smiled at Judai, "I made him break up with you, to have you all to myself."

Surprisingly Judai had a little happiness in his voice, "You mean Johan does love me?"

"I guess so, but too late now you're mine!" Yukisuke pulled Judai into a rough kiss. He slipped his tongue in the brunette's mouth, literally forcing it down Judai's throat. The forced kiss lasted for a few minutes.

Judai closed his eyes as Yukisuke pulled back from the kiss and started to nip at Judai's neck. Tears started to form in Judai's brown eyes. There was no one that could help him.

Wait, I said no 'one' but nothing about duel monster spirits! Winged Kuriboh saw what was happening and started to fly away franticly. Where was he going?

----

**Hotel**

Johan checked out of the hotel and was standing outside of it with his suit case. He was ready to go and move on with his life. He sighed, "Am I giving up too easily?" He thought. That question was running through his mind and he never found the answer to the question. But his thoughts and doubts were interrupted by a familiar noise.

"_Kuri! Kuri!"_

Johan quickly turned around to see Winged Kuriboh, "Winged Kuriboh? What are you doing here?" Soon Ruby appeared on Johan's shoulder wanting to listen to the conversation between the two.

"_Kuri, Kuri, Kuri!" _The brown ball of fur sounded frightened.

Johan gasped, "Judai's in trouble?! And Yubisuke is with him?!"

Winged Kuriboh nodded.

Johan dropped his suit case, "Lead me to him!" Winged Kuriboh started to fly away as Johan ran after him. "Judai hang in there!"

----

Kikuchan3322: RUN JOHAN RUN!!! HURRY HURRY GO GO!!!

Judai: Why does all the bad things happened to me?

Kikuchan3322: Because you're cute and innocent and people like seeing the non-strong type getting hurt.

Judai: oh…..HEY!!

Kikuchan3322: please review! If you don't I'll make Yukisuke do more bad things to Judai!

Judai: AHHHH!! REVIEW NOW!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg I was over flowed with reviews!! Thanks so much to:**

**Anime-Queen-2011- I love your long reviews I think they're hilarious!! I can't wait to see what you put after this chapter!**

**JessluvsJaden21- Will Johan save Judai? You'll find out today but I think you already know!**

**KyoxSakiFan- Very bad language tck tck! Lolz! **

**kellyQ- ya I'm almost done, like two more chapters, YAY ME!!**

**Hobbes1993- I'm glad to hear that my story is getting better I try my best**

**Diapers- 3 reviews DAMN!!! Thank you very much!**

**heavenstar72- omg thank you –takes picture- MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!!! And a Happy New Year!**

**Nyanyaneko- HA HA I'M FAST AGAIN!!!**

**Yuki's Little Girl- I updated soon than expected huh?**

**Chiyoko-chan- good thing you reviewed or this chapter could have been a lot worse**

**KittyKatie20- suspense no more!! New chapter is here!!**

**tomboysparkman007- 00 that's a very violent to kill someone….I LIKE IT!!!**

**NEari- ya your story is being updated! Johan better hurry, hurry, hurry! **

"_Someone please...help me!" _It kept repeating in Judai's mind as Yukisuke was slowly getting himself ready to strip Judai of his cloths.

Yukisuke pulled Judai into another rough kiss. Judai tried to kick the boy but he held the brunettes legs against the wall with his own. He was very strong. Judai felt Yukisuke's tongue slip down his throat again. Well if he couldn't kick him off then….

"Ow!" Yukisuke stepped back holding his mouth were blood was trickling down his hand, "You bit me you little bitch!"

This was his chance, Judai made a run for it but Yukisuke was way too quick. He grabbed Judai's brown hair and held him against the wall by his throat. Judai gasped has he started to lose his breathe.

"It would just be better kid if you didn't struggle." Yukisuke said while tightening his grip on Judai's throat. Judai kept gasping for air but it was no use. Yukisuke slowly released his grab a little to let Judai have some air to breath. Yukisuke's other hand started to undo Judai's pants.

Judai gasped, "Don't!" Surprisingly he grabbed Yukisuke's hand, "Please stop, don't do this!" The little brunette pleaded.

The older boy smirked, "You shouldn't have tried to get away like that, now I'm not going to show mercy to you."

Judai closed his eyes, "Johan, please help me!"

Yukisuke stopped and laughed, "You really think he's going to save you? Don't make me laugh kid!" Judai didn't care he still kept on screaming Johan's name over and over. But he stopped as he saw Yukisuke pull a knife to his neck, "You don't shut it I'll slit your throat right now!"

Judai quickly shut up before he was killed.

Yukisuke licked the brunette's cheek. "Good boy." He whispered in his ear. The boy put his hand in Judai's pants and started to rub his groin. Judai let out a gasp as more tears started to pour from his eyes.

Yukisuke laughed wickedly, while pulling Judai's pants down to begin his work.

----

**Meanwhile**

Johan ran faster and faster as Winged Kuriboh picked up his pace sensing that Judai was getting into more danger. Suddenly brown fur ball stopped in his tracks so Johan did the same.

"Where is Judai Winged Kuriboh? Are we close?" Johan said in a frantic voice.

Winged Kuriboh nodded as Ruby started running leaving them behind.

"Ruby!" Johan called after his duel spirit as him and Winged Kuriboh ran after her. Ruby ran fast and making sudden turns. Johan tried to keep up sliding in the mud and rain puddles at the turns.

The little spirit stopped in her tracks as she started into a dark alleyway. Her ears perked up as she heard faint moans. Johan stopped and heard them too but the alleyway was so dark that they couldn't see anything.

Johan walked into the alleyway alert as the moans got louder and louder and louder until…

Johan's eyes widened when he saw Yukisuke thrusting into Judai. The brunette moaned louder it started to turn into a scream as Yukisuke thrust roughly into him. Judai felt like he was going to throw up from the pain. The bastard wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't show any mercy.

Johan quickly grabbed Yukisuke's hair and pulled him up causing him to slip out of Judai. The dark-haired boy gasped when he saw the emerald-eyed boy as the blunette's fist pounded into Yukisuke's face sending him flying backward.

Judai gasped, "Johan!" A little smile appeared on his face thankful that Johan came to save him.

Johan went over to Judai and hugged him tightly. Judai started to sob as Johan held him "Shhhh, it's okay I'm here." He said softly. (omg isn't that sweet)

Judai looked up at Johan's emerald eyes, "You came back for me."

Johan gently kissed the brunettes lips, "I love you, I'd do anything for you." Judai smiled as Johan helped him up and put back on his clothes. They didn't know that Yukisuke was getting up with his knife in his hand.

When Judai got all his clothes on he gasped as he saw Yukisuke coming after Johan. "Watch out!" He cried pushing Johan down as the knife cut his shoulder. Judai screamed as he held his shoulder while the blood started to pour out.

Yukisuke looked down on Judai's giving him a dirty look, "You shouldn't have messed with me kid." He said coldly raising the knife, "Now you're gonna die!" He swung his arm down with the knife.

Judai closed his eyes preparing for the impact. But before Yukisuke could stab him Johan kicked him in the side. Yukisuke crashed into the walk hitting his head.

Johan grabbed Judai's wrist, "Come on!" He nodded and followed Johan as they ran out of the alley. Yukisuke slowly got up with his eye sight getting blurry but he ran after them anyway.

Judai looked back and saw him following as him and Johan quickly ran across the street. As soon as Yukisuke came out of the alleyway three cop cars surrounded him in a screeching halt.

A cop got out of the car and pointed a gun at Yukisuke, "Freeze you're under arrest!"

Judai quickly looked at Johan who was smiling. He gasped, "Did you call them?"

"I didn't tell you? I called the police as soon as Winged Kuriboh told me that you were in trouble." Johan smiled as Winged Kuriboh appeared next to him.

Judai's jaw dropped, "Winged Kuriboh? You told Johan were I was?"

The fur ball nodded.

Johan gave Winged Kuriboh a grin, "Really if he hadn't have come and told me the situation then I wouldn't have been able to save you. Really all the thanks go to him."

"Thanks buddy, I owe ya."

Winged Kuriboh gave a happy, _"Kuri!"_

Judai laughed but then winced as he held his wound. Johan grabbed Judai before he could fall, "Don't push it, that wound is deep."

Judai started to breathe heavily from the loss of blood, "I…I love you." He managed to get out.

Johan closed his eyes, "I love you too."

The police man came up to the two boys. His face all stern and serious, "I just called an ambulance for you. That shoulder of yours will be taken care of in no time."

Judai nodded, "Thank you sir."

The police man looked at Yukisuke who was handcuffed and was being shoved in the back of a police car. "You're really lucky kid." Judai perked up. "That guy has been running from the police for years for a murder he committed."

"Are you serious?" Johan said, shocked.

The man nodded, "Yes, you're lucky you weren't killed by that man. He is very dangerous."

Before Judai could respond he heard people calling his name. He looked around only to see Asuka, Sho, and Manjyome.

Asuka ran up to Judai, "Judai-kun! Are you okay?"

Judai looked up curiously at them, "How did you get here?"

"Police called us. But never mind us look at you, you're hurt!" Sho said with a fearful look.

Judai laughed a little, "I'm fine guys don't worry." He winced as a shock of pain went through his body.

"You're not fine, loser!" Manjyome yelled. Couldn't he be nice just a little knowing Judai was in pain?

The ambulance sirens roared as it pulled up to the cop cars. Judai tried to get up but he just fell back down. Johan gently picked Judai up and carried him bridal-style to the ambulance as Judai wrapped his arms around his neck.

Manjyome looked at Sho and Asuka, "Is that Johan?" He said while pointing at the bluenette. Asuka and Sho nodded.

Johan carried Judai up to the ambulance as the medics lifted him into the truck onto the stretcher. The medic was about the close the door leaving Johan behind but Judai quickly grabbed the man's shoulder, "Please can he come with us?"

"I'm sorry but we can't do that."

Judai looked at Johan and back up at the man, "Please, I need him."

"Judai, it's okay." Judai looked down at Johan, "I'll meet you at the hospital with everyone else."

"But…" Judai decided not to fight back. There's no point so he just watched Johan as the Medics shut the door of the ambulance and drove off with the sirens blaring once again.

The Medic got an oxygen mask, "I'm sorry but we have to put you to sleep."

"Do whatever you have to." Judai said as the oxygen mask full of morphine was placed over his mouth. After a few seconds Judai's vision became blurry and soon his world turned dark

-------

Kikuchan3322: I decided to end the chapter there! Ha ha! Well it was a little short for my taste. I kinda felt like I hurried it.

Judai: again…WHY THE HELL I'M I THEY ONE THAT ALWAYS GETS HURT?!?!?

Kikuchan3322: BECAUSE PPL LIKE SEEING YOU GET HURT!!

Judai: Why??

Kikuchan3322: I don't know because we like feeling bad for you!

Johan: -hugs Judai- don't hurt my Judai anymore!

Yubel: YOUR Judai?!?!? I don't think so!

Johan: O I think so! You want him then catch me! –Sticks tongue out and runs away-

Kikuchan3322: -sigh- you know the deal review


	9. Chapter 9

**To let you all know!! This has been rated M now for reasons you all have probably figured out! And with that being said! THANK FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!**

**Hobbes1993: Nope nothing else happens because I'm ready to end this fanfiction! Oh and it was nice talking to you on your stream on youtube! You're really nice!**

**heavenstar72: -Hits johan and judai- IDIOTS!!! Ya judai is always the innocent one! It could actually go either way but in the end Judai always turns out to be the uke. YOU CAN' ESCAPE DESTINY!! Edo: hey that's my line! Me: o…sorry!**

**kellyQ: I'm very glad that you've enjoyed my story!**

**KittyKeito- NO MORE SUSPENSE IN THIS CHAPTER!!! Awwww that sucks.**

**JesseluvsJaden21- OMG guess what? You are right! What's a hospital room without romance?**

**KyoxSakiFan- Ya it was so I re-rated it…and for this chapter.**

**NEari- YAY!! That bastard deserved it!**

**JohansLoveAngel- of course judai is fine in the chapter! And I'm glad you like my story**

**tomboysparkman007: ya he soo had that coming!! I should have had them beat him down but I think Johan did enough of that!**

**Anime-Queen-2011: Judai just deal with being on the bottom because it's not gonna change!!! Ha ha! Lolz XD your reviews are always hilarious!**

**Yuki's Little Girl- Thanks for the review!!**

**Kourine Narumi: phew! I'm glad I shaped up the story then!! I'm glad you like it!! Ha ha! Because 69 means…well you know!**

**----**

Judai awoke in the hospital room as the sunlight started to creep into the room. It was morning? His eye sight was a little blurry and he didn't remember why he was here. Stupid drugs have him all cracked out he can't think straight. Judai turned his head slowly to see Johan sleeping in a chair by the corner of the room.

Judai tried to sit up but a shock of pain ripped through his shoulder. He looked to see his shoulder wrapped up tightly, there was a little bit of dry blood. Judai gently unwrapped his arms of the bandages to see stitches and staples in his shoulder blade. He grabbed his shoulder and soon all his memories came back to him.

Judai looked over at the sleeping bluenette. He slowly got out of his bed and got to his feet. He wobbled over to Johan, feeling light-headed and dizzy. Judai held onto the arm of the chair trying to keep his balance.

"Johan, wake up." Judai whispered shaking Johan lightly.

Johan groaned slowly opening his eyes. The brunette came into focus in Johan's emerald eyes, "Judai?" Johan rubbed his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Do you wanna come sleep in my bed? You look uncomfortable." Judai said with a small smile.

"Sure, thank you." Johan said sleepily. He stood up from the chair stretching on his tip toes. He rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't think you'd been waking up yet since you've been sleeping little a baby"

Judai just smiled but it didn't last long until another shock of pain rushed through his body. He winced grabbing his shoulder once again. Johan grabbed Judai keeping him from falling, "You shouldn't be up so soon." He said gently walking Judai over to the hospital bed.

Judai slowly got into the bed, he didn't want to make any sudden movement that might cause more pain. The brunette gently pulled on Johan sleeve, "Lay with me." Judai pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Johan smiled and climbed into the bed next to Judai. He pulled the smaller boy close to him kissing his forehead.

Judai snuggled closer to Johan resting his head on the bluenette's chest. "Johan...?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"Remember when you offered to let me live with you that day at the card shop?"

Johan looked at Judai with a puzzled look, "Ya, what about it?"

Judai looked into Johan's emerald eyes, "Is the offer still up for grabs?" (ha ha! You didn't see that coming did ya?)

Johan smiled, "The door is always open for you."

Judai smiled back and pressed his lips against Johan's. The warm tenderness of the bluenette's lips sent chills up Judai's spine. Johan closed his eyes while poking his tongue into Judai's mouth. Of course he was granted entrance. Judai put up a good fight for dominance but in the end it was Johan who won this battle.

The kiss lasted a while until the two broke apart for much needed air.

Judai ruffled through Johan's hair, "Johan can I ask a favor?"

Johan looked down at the brunette, "What is it?"

"As I lay here in this bed in pain I would appreciate it if you would take this relationship to the next level."

Johan laughed, "God you make it sound so un-sexy!"

Judai shrugged, "I guess I was never good at the sexy talk. So you gonna do the favor or not?"

Johan gave a you-don't-have-to-tell-me-twice smirk. He quickly got on top of the smaller boy grinning with excitement.

Judai gave out a small laugh, "A little sex driven aren't we?"

Johan gave a sexy smirk and kissed Judai's lips, "Just a little bit." He said while undoing Judai's pants. Johan was fast with his hands because Judai was completely naked with in seconds. He quickly took off his shirt and threw it across the room and following his shirt was his pants.

Judai stared at Johan with a stupid look, "Cross out sex driven more like super horny!"

Johan ignored Judai, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Johan was hungry for Judai and by God he was going to get him! The kiss stopped. Johan gave a little smirk and stuck his first finger in Judai's entrance.

Judai bit his lip with a moan.

"You gonna be okay? We can stop if you can't do this."

Judai got sort of angry with Johan's statement. It's not like he hasn't had sex before, "What do you take me for, an amateur?" He spat.

Johan sighed, "Okay then." With that said Johan stuck a second finger in Judai. Let him give out his painful moans. Then soon after that the third finger was in.

Judai clenched the bed sheets in his hands, "Ah! Jo…han...uhn!"

Johan carefully slipped his fingers out of the brunette. He gave Judai a quick kiss, "Are you ready?"

Judai nodded, "Y-Yes, just do it, I'm ready!"

Johan followed Judai's wishes. He spread Judai's legs apart and positioned himself ready to enter Judai, "Okay here I come." Johan carefully slid into the brunette. Judai moaned loudly and closed his eyes shut from the pain rushing through his body. "Don't worry it'll start to feel better." Johan said in a gentle voice.

Judai nodded slowly.

Johan started to thrust into Judai slowly. Judai let out his moans and groans, "Oh my god…Johan I…Ah!" Judai wrapped his arms around Johan's neck as the tears started to pour out of her chocolate brown eyes. Johan's thrust were getting fast as he hit Judai's prostate. Pain and pleasure ripped through Judai's body, "I-It feels so…good!" Johan suddenly pulled Judai into another hungry kiss. They broke the kiss as salvia ran down Judai's chin. Judai was so close to orgasm, he arched his back, "I'm gonna…AH!" Johan took another big thrust into the smaller boy as a wet substance start to drip in between their bodies.

Johan collapsed on top of Judai, slipping himself out of the boy. Johan let out a small laugh, "You okay? That didn't hurt your shoulder did it?"

Judai smirked at Johan, "If I said 'yes' would that make you feel more manly?"

Johan shrugged, "Maybe, what if it does?" Judai just gave a smile. Johan lightly kissed Judai lips, "This is a start of a beautiful relationship, if I do say so myself."

Judai cuddled up against Johan's chest, "You're right." Judai sighed, "I can't wait to get out of this hospital and live with you."

Johan nodded running his fingers through Judai thick brown hair.

The two soon heard a voice from inside the room, "Oh…my…God!"

The couple quickly looked over across the room to see Manjyome standing there dumbstruck.

"Oh shit!" The two scream at the same time.

Manjyome jaw dropped, "I come in here to see how you were doing and I come to see you two doing each other?!"

Judai looked at Johan then back at Manjyome, "W-Wait I can explain this!"

Manjyome covered his ears, "I don't wanna hear it just finish up!" And with that he started for the door.

Judai yelled out to Manjyome, "But we're already done!"

"Didn't need to know that!" The ebony-haired boy slammed the door shut.

Judai turned to Johan with a smirked, "He's just jealous because he wasn't doing me!" Johan folded his arms and looked away in irritated from that last comment of Judai's. Judai laughed and kissed Johan's cheek, "But I'd rather have you."

Johan pouted, "Just shut up and put your damn clothes on." A little smile escaped Johan's lips.

-----

Johan and Judai both walked out of the room fully dressed and hand-in-hand. Judai's shoulder was all wrapped up again in new bandages and the pain in his shoulder seemed to dim down a bit.

The two walked down the hall into the waiting room were Asuka, Sho, Manjyome (which was still dumbstruck) and even Kenzan, Jim, Fubuki, Edo, Ryo, O'Brien, and Rei.

When Judai saw them all he was in shock, "What are you all doing here?"

Jim smiled, "We came here to see how you were doing. Asuka called us up telling us that story."

Rei ran up to Judai all frantic, "Oh Judai-kun are you okay?" She was still the same after all these years. Johan gave Rei a dirty look when she wasn't looking, basically saying 'Step off bitch he's mine!' Oh that's rich!

Kenzan came up and patted Judai's shoulder. "Glad to finally see you, it's been a while." Judai tried no to cry out in pain, "N-Nice to see you to…Kenzan." He said gritting his teeth from the pain.

Sho jumped up, "Hey I have an idea! Let's go out and celebrate Aniki's release from the hospital."

Fubuki patted Sho's little blue hair, "You still call Judai, Aniki after all these years?"

Edo chuckled, "Oh that's just cute Sho."

Sho blushed, "Shut up you jerks!"

"Well it's about time after being out for about five days." O'brien said folding his arms.

Judai nearly fell over, "What?! Five days?! Why didn't anyone tell me this?!" Judai looked over at Johan who stood there whistling to himself. Judai sweatdropped.

Ryo leaned against the wall behind him, "Are we going to celebrate or not?"

Manjyome looked away, "Judai already had a little celebration party."

Asuka looked at Manjyome with a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing!!" Judai and Johan yelled while shooting a dirty look at Manjyome who just smirked.

"Let's go!" Sho practically screamed and started to force everyone out the door. "Come on!"

And with that they were out for a little celebration.

----

Kikuchan3322: can u believe only ONE more chapter to go?

Judai: -cries- it went by so fast!!

Kikuchan3322: You should be crying for was I gave you this chapter!

Judai: -blushes- shut up!

Kikuchan3322: -gives you an evil smirk- you liked it I know it!!

Johan: I am quite the manly man right?

Kikuchan3322: shut up those who bark the most usually have the weakest bite! So BLAH!!!!

Johan: hmph! -mumbles- plz review!


	10. Chapter 10 FINAL!

**Thank you to all who reviewed!**

**kellyQ- I'm gald you liked my chapter! I tried to make it as funny as possible with the whole 'Manjyome walking in on Johan and Judai' thing.**

**JesseluvsJaden21- you were right! And you get a prize! –gives u a cookie- here ya go!**

**heavanstar72- ya what is the difference between fate and destiny edo? Edo: I don't know I just read the script!**

**Lovesamysterybutwhy- -twitches- evil laugh scares me, so that's why I updated as fast as I could!**

**Hobbes1993: glad you liked my story! And I loved helping you out with your RyoXfubuki fic!**

**Anime-Queen-2011: Glad you thought my chapter was funny! No judai you no be on top! It has already been decided that Johan is on top and you can't change that!**

**WingArashi: I'm glad you liked this story! I cried while typing it actually! NO JOKE!!**

**Yuki's little Girl: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this finale chapter!**

**Diapers: Nurse was to original so I went for Manjyome! XD glad you liked my chapter, that was actually the first time I have ever wrote lemon! Oh and Hell ya they can do it with an injured shoulder, I mean if they r horny enough and by god Johan was!**

**JohansLoveAngel: thank you for the review! I thought that Manjyome part was way too pricless! But of course I wouldn't let anything really bad happen to Judai, though it can't get worse than rape…or can it? 00**

**-----**

"Cheers!" Everyone shouted, clinking their drinks together.

It was a good day to celebrate! It was sunny, but a little cold. Everyone was gathered together, it was just like the days at the Academia. They would hang out and have a great time. It was Déjà vu if you really thought about it!

Johan bumped Judai's shoulder, "Hey I thought you didn't like alcohol, it was too bitter!" Johan smiled and laughed.

Judai shrugged, "What the Hell, right? I mean it's a celebration and I should at least drink something since I am the one that we're all celebrating about!"

"It's not just you!" Manjyome snapped, "It's about all of us being back together again after all these years!"

Well Judai knew that! But still he wanted some limelight on him since he hasn't had any in a while. I mean come on, you need to be the center of attention some times, or all the time it didn't really matter!

Asuka put her arm over Manjyome, "Sooo, what was that little early celebration Judai had this morning?" She smirked. Ya, Asuka already knew, but it's funny to see the look on Judai and Johan's face! Also Manjyome's as he blushes from Asuka actually touching him! This probably made his year, maybe even his life!

Manjyome smirked at the two boys, well lovers now. "Well, don't you wanna tell everyone?"

Judai laughed uneasily, "Um, it's nothing we were just…just…"

"Doing each other!" Manjyome coughed. "Oh did I say that out loud? I think that's the beer talking!" The ebony-haired boy scooted away from the two.

Johan gave a fake smile, "Well tell the beer to shut the hell up before I make it!"

Sho gasped in terror, "Aniki! You and Johan….!" He didn't want to finish that sentence. He had secretly loved Judai but it wasn't really a secret but of course he was to shy to do anything, but now it was way too late now to say anything.

Edo spit out his drink, "WHAT?!?! WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AND ALL YOU TWO WERE DOING WAS HAVE SEX?!?!"

Everyone in the restaurant looked over at the group, they seemed disturbed by the conversation because they started to move tables away from them. It's a bar too, you think they wouldn't care when they're getting boozed up!

"Say it a little louder, I didn't think they could here ya!" Judai snapped.

Jim laughed, "Well ain't this a happy reunion?"

Judai glared at him. Oh ya it was a GREAT reunion, oh joy. If it wasn't enough Judai was attacked and raped by Yukisuke, it had just been announced to probably the whole world because of Edo's screaming that him and Johan were doing a little "something-something" in the hospital room! Which reminded Judai, did they change those sheets before they left?

Ryo smirked, "I don't know why you all are so surprised by this. It's not like it wasn't obvious."

"Oh I knew! I have a sense for these things!" Fubuki yelled excitedly giving a wink to his sister, "Right, Asuka?"

Asuka have him a strange look then took a big sip of her drink. She shivered a little from the taste, "Y-Ya, you always have." Asuka sighed and took another big sip along with another shiver, "This is gonna be a long day."

Judai slumped down in his seat, "Tell me about it."

Rei smiled, "Well I'm glad you and Johan-kun are happy together." HA!! No she wasn't she was pissed! Judai was hers, how dare Johan take him away from her! She glared daggers at Johan who returned the favor by staring coldly back at her.

Judai stood up, "Okay can we stop this conversation as interesting as it is? I'm so glad you guys know me and Johan's personal lives together, oh you have no idea the joy I feel." Of course he was being sarcastic, "But can't we talk about something else? Like who hates who know and who's fat and who's pregnant?"

Johan turned away frustrated, "I can already tell who hates who." The bluentte tried staring at Rei but it would draw attention.

Fubuki sighed patting his stomach, "Well I've been feeling crappy lately, maybe I'm pregnant!" He quickly turned to Ryo, "And it's all your fault!"

Ryo blushed, "W-What?!" he stuttered with his words.

Fubuki have him a devious look, "You know what I'm talking about!"

Ryo smacked his hand on his forehead, "Oh dear God!" He groaned as everyone started to laugh. He got up from his seat and started to walk towards the door, "I'm out!"

Fubuki quickly got up, "Don't run away from your feelings!" He ran over to the dark bluenette pulling him back towards the table.

Judai laughed and smiled, but he soon realized something. He had never laughed or smiled like this in a long time. It felt…nice. This feeling was incredible, and it was all because of Johan and his friends. That was all it took to make Judai feel this inside. He quickly stood up again.

"Everyone I need to say something!" He spat out.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

Judai gulped, "I…um…want to thank you all. I've felt so lonely these past years and have never really smile or laughed the way I used to before I left the Academia. It's because of you guys that I keep going on and I just want to say…" Judai gulped trying to keep back the tears but couldn't, "T-That you're the best friends a guy could ever ask for! And I'm glad I met each and every one of you!" He quickly sat back down wiping of his tears.

Everyone did an 'awww!' and started to laugh and rub their hands on Judai's head or lightly punching his shoulder or a hug.

Fubuki started to get teary-eyed, "That was so beautiful!" He turned back to Ryo, "Why don't you ever talk to me like that?!"

Ryo smacked the back of Fubuki's head, "Give it a rest!"

Asuka smiled, "Like we always said to you Judai, we're your friends and we will always be by your side."

Jim nodded in agreement, "Ya just because we don't talk everyday doesn't mean we're not friends, you can always call us."

Sho hugged Judai sobbing, "That's right Aniki!"

"Fine you can even call me for help!" Manjyome blurted.

Edo smiled, "You can talk to all of us."

Judai looked around at everyone's smiling faces, a huge grin spread across his face, "Thanks guys."

Well everyone stuck around for a while before leaving and going their separate ways, but just like they said, they are still friends no matter what. Judai looked over at Johan and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I love you, thank you for everything."

Johan smiled and returned the kiss, "You don't have to thank me."

Judai looked up into the sky, his friends would always be at his side through thick and thin. And wait was better was….they were just a phone call away.

------

Hold on we're not done! We need an Aftermath!

Anyway you know that little slut bag, that's Judai's ex girlfriend that took his money? Ya well the police found out his little girlfriend's hideout and Judai got every cent back! And when Judai's stuff was stolen, that was his ex girlfriend too, her new boyfriend helped in taking out the stuff. Judai got that back too. The slut and her boyfriend were later arrested, not just for robbery but for having illegal marijuana. How's that for a twist?

Oh yeah and Judai did sell his apartment and went to go live with his lover, Johan. They are as happy as ever and no problems…so far! Judai still keeps in touch with all his friends and is happier than ever! And he and Johan share a bed too!

Oh and Dueling you ask? Well let's just take a look shall we?

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian!" Judai slapped a card on his duel disk as the crowd roared with excitement. "Then I fuse him with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Now attack his monster!"

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman shot fire out of his arm which impacted with the other monster. A huge explosion occurred which made the crowd roar more loudly.

Judai smirked, "And his special ability activates, you take damage equal to your monsters attack points! So you lose!" He smiled at his opponent as his life point meter dropped to zero.

Judai walked over to a familiar light bluenette, "Nice duel…Sho."

Sho laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Ah you beat me again Aniki! I'll get you next time!"

Judai nodded, "Can't wait!" They both shook hands as the announcer's voice flooded the stadium.

"Yet another win for Yuki Judai! Just coming back into the pros after his last rocky experience, this 22 year old is sweeping the dueling world all over again!" The announcer nearly yelled to everyone.

Another voice came over the speakers, "Yes, this young man is certainly the best we've seen since probably Seto Kaiba, or perhaps even Yugi! Next duel for him is Johan Andersen, another come-back duelist! Next match will be an interesting one to watch!"

Judai smiled, a real smile, as he and Sho waved to the large crowd, "Thank you, we love you all!" Ha, same Judai!

Well there you have it, Judai is once again a duelist! Yay! You all or probably really happy to hear this, and even better, Judai's spirits are starting to come back again! Yay again!

Judai smiled at the crowd again, and then saw Johan run out to the stadium.

Judai gasped, "Johan what are you doing here?"

Johan shrugged, "You didn't think I'd miss this big duel did ya?"

The brunette smiled, "I'd kiss you if we weren't on national television!"

Johan laughed, "Don't worry save that 'till we get home, I have a winning prize for you."

"Oh really? Can't wait to see what it is." He gave a smirk

Sho laughed, "Okay you to love birds, let's get out of here!" He started to push them out of the huge arena Judai still waving. The crowd gave out their last screams and applauds.

Judai thought his life was over, but along came Johan his love. Everything was better after that now he's back on his feet and loving live, guess his future was bright…bright indeed!

END!

------

Kikuchan3322: AHHH!! –cries- it's over!!

Judai: my life did turn out good! I love a happy ending! Especially when it's my happy ending!

Johan: I'm going to miss this story!

Kikuchan3322: well I guess onto the next one!! Plz submit your last reviews for this story everyone!


End file.
